muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Character recasts
Jim Henson (1955-1990) and Steve Whitmire (1990-2016)]] A list of instances in which a character was recast with another performer. Main performers are marked in bold; cases in which someone held a puppet up in the background of a group shot (or filled in on-set with the main performer looping the voice later) are not included. If a performer was cast as that character in only one production (or for only one year), the title of that production is noted. If the performer performed the character for more than one production, a date range is listed. For further details, see the Casting History section of the respective character page on the wiki (linked in the header). The Muppets Animal * Frank Oz — 1975-2000 * Eric Jacobson — 2002-present * Rob Mills — Episode 112 of The Jim Henson Hour (1989) * Kevin Clash — Episode 107 of Muppets Tonight * John Kennedy — 2002-2003 * Drew Massey — From the Balcony, Episode 9 (2005) Beaker * Richard Hunt — 1977-1991 * Steve Whitmire — 1992-2016 * Kevin Clash — The Muppet Show Live (2001) * David Rudman — The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017), The Muppets Take the O2 (2018), WE Day (2018), Drop the Mic (2019), Facebook Portal commercials (2019), (2019), Brain Games (2020) * Peter Linz - The Game Awards (2019) Bobby Benson * Richard Hunt — 1977-1981 * David Rudman — The Muppets (2011), Muppets Most Wanted (2014) Camilla the Chicken * Jerry Nelson — 1978-2003 * Matt Vogel — 2008-present * Steve Whitmire — Gonzo and the Giant Chicken (1982) * Richard Hunt — Gonzo Presents Muppet Weird Stuff (1985) * Alice Dinnean — The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) * Peter Linz — America's Got Talent (2014) Chip * Gord Robertson — 1989 * Dave Goelz — 2015-present Crazy Harry * Jerry Nelson — 1977-2003 * Matt Vogel — 2008-present * John Lovelady — The Muppets Valentine Show (1974), The Muppet Show Season 1 (1976-1977) * Richard Hunt — The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975), CBS Sunday Morning (1981) * Louise Gold — The Muppet Show Episode 221: Bob Hope (1977) * Rickey Boyd — The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) Dr. Bunsen Honeydew * Dave Goelz — 1976-present * Bill Barretta '' — Muppets Tonight'' Episode 101: Michelle Pfeiffer (1996) Dr. Julius Strangepork * Jerry Nelson — 1977-2003 * David Rudman — Muppets Studios Presents: You're the Director (1988) (some lines) * Matt Vogel — 2016-present Dr. Teeth * Jim Henson — 1975-1990 * Bill Barretta — 2005-present * John Kennedy — various (1991-2003) * Victor Yerrid — From the Balcony episode 9 (2005) * Martin P. Robinson — A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008, first line) Floyd Pepper * Jerry Nelson — 1975-2003 * Matt Vogel — 2008-present * John Kennedy — 2005-2006 Fozzie Bear * Frank Oz — 1976-2000 * Eric Jacobson — 2002-present * Victor Yerrid — Muppets Ahoy! (2006) Gonzo * Dave Goelz — 1976-present * Daniel Seagren — The Great Santa Claus Switch (1970) (as Snarl) * Jim Henson — Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass (1974), the original pilot version of Episode 101 of The Muppet Show (1976) * Brett O'Quinn — Muppets Ahoy! (2006) Janice * Richard Hunt — 1977-1991 * Eren Ozker — 1976-1977 * David Rudman — 2008-present * Fran Brill — 1975 * John Lovelady — Julie Andrews: My Favorite Things (1975) * Matt Vogel — Muppet RaceMania (2000) * Brian Henson — 2002-2003 * Tyler Bunch — The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) Kermit the Frog * Jim Henson — 1955-1990 * Steve Whitmire — 1990-2016 * Matt Vogel — 2017-present * John Kennedy — Muppets Ahoy! (2006) * Artie Esposito — America's Got Talent, the MTV Video Music Awards, D23 Expo (2009) * Unknown — off-screen dialogue for some portions of The Case of the Stolen Show (2012) Lew Zealand * Jerry Nelson — 1978-2003 * Matt Vogel — 2008-present * Bill Barretta — 2002-2005 Link Hogthrob * Jim Henson — 1977-1990 * Steve Whitmire — 2000-2016 * Peter Linz — The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017), PuppetPalooza (2018), The Muppets Take the O2 (2018) Lips * Steve Whitmire — 1980-2016 * Peter Linz — The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017), The Muppets Take the O2 (2018) Mahna Mahna * Jim Henson — 1969-1976 * Bill Barretta — 2005-present Marvin Suggs * Frank Oz — 1976-1981 * Eric Jacobson — The Muppets (2011) Miss Piggy * Frank Oz — 1976-2002 * Eric Jacobson — 2001-present * Jerry Nelson — Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass (1974) * Fran Brill — The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) * Richard Hunt — The Muppet Show Season 1 (1976-1977) * Victor Yerrid — Muppets Ahoy! (2006) The Newsman * Jim Henson — 1976-1989 * Richard Hunt — CBS Sunday Morning (1981) * Jerry Nelson — Muppets Inside (1996) * Brian Henson — The Muppet Show Live (2001), Muppets Party Cruise (2003) * Steve Whitmire — 2008-2016 * Eric Jacobson — The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017), The Muppets Take the O2 (2018) Pepe the King Prawn * Bill Barretta — 1996-present * Drew Massey — Test pilot for From the Balcony Pops *'Jerry Nelson' — 1980-2002 *'Matt Vogel' — 2011-present Rizzo the Rat * Steve Whitmire — 1980-2016 * Dave Goelz — Muppet Classic Theater (1994) (some lines) * Tyler Bunch — A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) (some lines) Robin the Frog *'Jerry Nelson' — 1971-2003 *'Matt Vogel' — 2008-2017 *Rick Lyon — Muppets Studios Presents: You're the Director (1988) (later dubbed over by Nelson) *Drew Massey — Muppets Ahoy! (2006) * Peter Linz — The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017), The Muppets Take the O2 (2018), Facebook Portal commercials (2019) Rowlf the Dog * Jim Henson — 1962-1990 * Bill Barretta — 1996-present Sam the Eagle * Frank Oz — 1975-2000 * Eric Jacobson — 2005-present * Kevin Clash — It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002), Muppets Party Cruise (2003 - voice only) * Drew Massey — From the Balcony Episodes 11, 15, 18 and 33 (2005-2006) Scooter * Richard Hunt — 1976-1991 * David Rudman — 2008-present * Adam Hunt — Muppets from Space (1999 - voice only) * Matt Vogel — Muppet RaceMania (2000 - voice only) * Brian Henson — It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002), Muppets Party Cruise (2003 - voice only) * Rickey Boyd — The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) Statler * Richard Hunt — 1976-1991 * Jerry Nelson — 1975, 1992-2003 * Steve Whitmire — 2002-2016 * Drew Massey — 2005-2006 * Bill Barretta — Jimmy Kimmel Live (2003) * Artie Esposito — D23 Expo (2009) * Dave Goelz — Parts of LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011) * Peter Linz — Xfinity commercial, WE Day (2017), The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017), Hilarity for Charity (2018), Barclaycard commercial (2018), The Muppets Take the O2 (2018), Carpool Karaoke: The Series (2018), Facebook Portal commercials (2019) The Swedish Chef * Jim Henson — 1975-1990 * Bill Barretta — 1996-present * David Rudman — The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) * Steve Whitmire — I Love Lucy Movie Mania Screen Test (1999) * Victor Yerrid — From the Balcony Episode 26 (2006) Sweetums * Richard Hunt — 1975-1991 * John Henson — 1991-2005 * Matt Vogel — 2009-present * Jerry Nelson — Muppet RaceMania (2000 - voice only) * Carl Banas — The Frog Prince (1971 - voice only) * Jim Henson — Cher (1975 - "Something" musical number), The Muppet Show Episode 114 (1976 - "A Nice Girl Like Me") * Steve Whitmire — Jim Frawley's Camera Tests for The Muppet Movie (1978) * Rob Mills — The Jim Henson Hour (1989 - Episode 107: Fitness) * David Rudman — The Cosby Show (1990 - Episode 138 Cliff's Nightmare) * Victor Yerrid — Family Feud (2001), Barnes & Noble promotion (2003), From the Balcony Episode 13 (2005), Muppets Ahoy! (2006) * Noel MacNeal — A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (2008) * Ed Christie — filling in for John Henson on a few occasions Uncle Deadly * Jerry Nelson — 1976-1979 * Matt Vogel — 2011-present Waldorf * Jim Henson — 1975-1990 * Dave Goelz — 1992-present * Kevin Clash — Muppets Tonight episode 101, episode 110 * Jerry Nelson — Muppet Meeting Films (1974) (as P. Fenton Cosgrove) * John Lovelady — Des O'Connor Entertains (1976) * Victor Yerrid — 2005-2006 * Steve Whitmire - Parts of LittleBigPlanet 2 (2011) Wanda * Eren Ozker — 1976-1977 * Kathryn Mullen — The Muppet Show Episode 406: Linda Lavin (1979) * Alice Dinnean — The Muppets (2011) * Julianne Buescher - The Muppets Take the Bowl (2017), The Muppets Take the O2 (2018) Wayne * Richard Hunt — 1976-1981 * David Rudman — 2011-present Yolanda Rat * Karen Prell — 1984-1985 * Camille Bonora — Muppets Studios Presents: You're the Director (1988) * Alice Dinnean — The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora (2010) * Julianne Buescher — Muppet Classic Theater (1994), 2015-present Zoot * Dave Goelz — 1975-present * Kevin Clash — Episode 112 of The Jim Henson Hour (1989) ''Sesame Street The Amazing Mumford * '''Jerry Nelson' — 1971-2011 * John Kennedy — A Magical Halloween Adventure (2004, some lines), 2018-present Barkley * Toby Towson — 1978 * Brian Muehl — 1979-1984 * Fred Garbo — 1984-1993 * Bruce Connelly — 1993-present Bert *'Frank Oz' — 1969-2006 *'Eric Jacobson' — 1997-present Betty Lou *'Fran Brill' — various (1970s-1980s) *'Lisa Buckley' — 1993-1998 *'Marilyn Sokol' — 1974-1975 * Frank Oz — 1969 (including Pick Your Pet, where she's called Lucy Jones) The Big Bad Wolf * Jerry Nelson — 1973-2011 * Martin P. Robinson — occasional * Kevin Clash — occasional through 2008 * Joey Mazzarino — occasional through 2012 * Tyler Bunch — 2007-2013 * Matt Vogel — 2013 Big Bird * Caroll Spinney — 1969-2018 * Matt Vogel — 1997-present * Daniel Seagren — Episode 0083 (1970) * Peter Linz — Shakespeare in the Park (2014) Buster the Horse * Martin P. Robinson — 1981-2009 * Kevin Clash — 1980-1981 * Ed Christie — Daytime Emmy Awards (1982) Captain Vegetable * Jim Henson — 1982 * Richard Hunt — 1983-1984 * Peter Linz — Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration Clementine * Brian Muehl — 1980-1984 * Kevin Clash — 1985-1987 * Camille Bonora — 1987-1992 Cookie Monster *'Frank Oz' — 1969-2004 *'David Rudman' — 2001-present * Jim Henson — in The Ed Sullivan Show and commercials * Joe Raposo — in "Everyone Likes Ice Cream" (voice) * Caroll Spinney — in a 1969 sketch in which various monsters whisper the letter C. Count von Count * Jerry Nelson — 1972-2012 * Matt Vogel — 2013-present Mrs. Crustworthy * Fran Brill — 2006-2015 * Stephanie D'Abruzzo — 2016-present Don Music * Richard Hunt - 1974-1991 * Ryan Dillon - San Diego Comic-Con (2019), Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration Dr. Nobel Price * Brian Muehl — 1979-1984 * Kevin Clash — 1984-1988 Elmo *'Kevin Clash' — 1984-2012 *'Ryan Dillon' — 2013-present *Brian Muehl — 1980-1984 *Richard Hunt — 1984 *Peter Linz — launch of Spaghetti Space Chase (2013) Ernie *'Jim Henson' — 1969-1990 *'Steve Whitmire' — 1993-2014 *'Billy Barkhurst' — regular performer (2014-2017), occasional voice only in Sesame Street Live shows (2009-2014) *'Peter Linz' — 2017-present *John Tartaglia — Play with Me Sesame (Season 2), Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic (both 2003) Forgetful Jones * Michael Earl — 1980-1981 * Richard Hunt — 1981-1992 * Matt Vogel — Kinect Sesame Street TV (2012), San Diego Comic-Con (2019), Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration Fred the Wonder Horse * Jerry Nelson — 1973-2009 * Ed Christie (1982) * Matt Vogel — Play with Me Sesame (Season 3) Gladys the Cow * Richard Hunt — 1973-1992 * Jennifer Barnhart — 2003-present Goldilocks * Camille Bonora — 1991-1996 * Alice Dinnean — 1996-2004 * Jennifer Barnhart — 2005 * Fran Brill — 2007 * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph — 2012, 2015 * Stephanie D'Abruzzo — 2019 * Pam Arciero — Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration Granny Bird * Caroll Spinney — 1969-2014 * Jennifer Barnhart — 2018-present Grover *'Frank Oz' — 1970-2012 *'Eric Jacobson' — 1998-present *Jim Henson — Near and Far *Caroll Spinney — Monsters Look at "A" Grundgetta *'Brian Muehl' — 1980-1984 *'Pam Arciero' — 1984-present Guy Smiley * Jim Henson — 1969-1990 * Eric Jacobson — 2005-present * Don Reardon — Let's Make a Word and Get Set to Learn! CD-ROM games (voice only) Harvey Kneeslapper * Frank Oz (1971-1977) * Matt Vogel — Episode 4209 (2010) * Eric Jacobson — Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration Herry Monster * Jerry Nelson — 1970-2003 * Peter Linz — 2015-present * Tyler Bunch — 2013 Hoots the Owl * Kevin Clash - 1985-2012 * Christopher Hayes - 2019 Mr. Johnson * Jerry Nelson — 1971-2012 * Matt Vogel — 2014-present * David Rudman — The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999; all but one line looped) * Martin P. Robinson — Episode 4140 (2007) Lefty the Salesman * Frank Oz - 1970-1974 * Caroll Spinney - Episode 0126, Episode 0129 (1970) * Ryan Dillon - San Diego Comic-Con (2019), Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration Little Bird * Fran Brill — 1970-1993 * Jim Henson — 1969-1970 * Jerry Nelson — Episode 0456 (1973) * Bob Payne — Episode 1199 (1978) * Stephanie D'Abruzzo — Episode 5001 (2019), Episode 5010 (2020) Louie * Bill Barretta — 2006-2010 * Tyler Bunch — 2007-present Mae * Fran Brill — 2006-2014 * Stephanie D'Abruzzo — Episode 4063, Episode 4070 (2004), Episode 4920 (2019) * Jennifer Barnhart — Sesameworkshop.org online storybooks (2005) * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph — Episode 4123 (2006) Mama Bear * Camille Bonora — 1993-1996 * Alice Dinnean — 1996-2002 * Jennifer Barnhart — 2003-present Oscar the Grouch * Caroll Spinney — 1969-2018 * Eric Jacobson — 2015-present * Jim Henson - Episode 0084 Prairie Dawn * Fran Brill — 1971-2015 * Stephanie D'Abruzzo — 2016-present Roosevelt Franklin * Matt Robinson - 1970-1975 * Chris Knowings - 2019 Sherry Netherland * Julianne Buescher — 1993-1996 * Alice Dinnean — 1996-1998 Mr. Snuffleupagus *'Jerry Nelson' — 1971-1978 *'Michael Earl' — 1978-1981 *'Martin P. Robinson' — 1981-present Sonny Friendly * Richard Hunt — 1986-1992 * David Rudman — 1992-2000 Telly Monster *'Brian Muehl' — 1980-1984 *'Martin P. Robinson' — 1984-present *Bob Payne — 1979 Two-Headed Monster * Richard Hunt and Jerry Nelson — 1978-1991 * David Rudman and Jerry Nelson — 1998-2000 * David Rudman and Joey Mazzarino — 2001-2016 * David Rudman and Eric Jacobson — 2016-present * Peter Friedman and Richard Hunt — 1978 * Adam Hunt and Jerry Nelson — Let's Make a Word! (1995) Zoe * Fran Brill — 1993-2015 * Jennifer Barnhart — 2016-present ''Fraggle Rock Gobo Fraggle * 'Jerry Nelson' — 1983-1987 * 'John Tartaglia' — 2013-present Ma Gorg * 'Myra Fried' — 1983 * 'Cheryl Wagner' — 1984-1987 Mokey Fraggle * 'Kathryn Mullen' — 1983-1987, 2013 * Donna Kimball — ''Puppets for Puppetry (2016) Murray (Minstrel) * Steve Whitmire — 1983-1984 * Gord Robertson — 1987 Storyteller Fraggle * Terry Angus — 1984-1987 * Richard Hunt — 1983 Wembley Fraggle * Steve Whitmire — 1983-1987, 2012 * Kevin Clash — Puppets for Puppetry (2016) ''Bear in the Big Blue House Grandma Flutter * '''Alice Dinnean' — 1997-1998 * Vicki Eibner — 1998-2003 Jack the Dog * Peter Linz — 2002-2003 * Dave Goelz — "A Berry Bear Christmas" (1999) Pip * Peter Linz — 1997-2003 * Joey Mazzarino — Test pilot (1997) Pop * Tyler Bunch — 1997-2003 * David Rudman — Test pilot (1997) See also * Save the Muppets * Sesame Street human recasts __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists Category:Behind the Scenes